vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Espio the Chameleon
Summary Espio the Chameleon is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic chameleon, who mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team, and balances out the foolishness of his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Espio the Chameleon Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Chaotix member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Leaping capabilities, Acrobatic skills, Expertise in ninjutsu and Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Some skills in Hacking, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Pumpkin Ghosts), Master in stealth, camouflage, and espionage, Can curl into a ball and ram into opponents to use the Homing Attack, Surface Scaling, Prehensile tongue, Invisibility, Intangibility, Emotion and Soul Sensing, Air Manipulation and Limited Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Of fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation via Grow and Shrink. With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet. With the Color Powers: Transformation, Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser), Psuedo-Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid). Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Possession (Resisted all of Ifrit's passive hax abilities) Attack Potency: Planet level+ via power-scaling (Put up a good fight against Adventure Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Should be somewhat comparable Vector the Crocodile, who contributed to the defeat of the Egg Dealer, one of Dr. Eggman's machines. Helped Silver take down the Ifrit) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Adventure Sonic, Shadow, and Silver), higher via Chroma Camo Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ (Fought enemies side by side with Adventure Shadow and helped defeat the Ifrit) Durability: Planet level+ (Took hits from Adventure Shadow and Amy, took hits from the Ifrit) Stamina: Very high (Has gone through an adventure with Silver to save his future and unlike Silver, Espio wasn't tired during the middle of their mission) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with attacks and projectiles. Standard Equipment: Kunais, shurikens, Item Boxes, Wisps, etc. Intelligence: Having undergone extensive ninja training, Espio is a master of ninjutsu and a skilled martial artist. He possesses combat prowess comparable to the likes of Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. He is also a member of a fairly successful detective agency, having a keen and analytical mind and experience in investigation, solving mysteries, and gathering intel. Typically, the smartest out of Team Chaotix. Weaknesses: Ninja Arts: Camouflage will wear off if his concentration lapses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Arts: Camouflage:' Espio becomes invisible and intangible. *'Chroma Camo:' Espio focuses his powers to become invisible and intangible as well as increase his speed. *'Leaf Swirl:' Eapio generates a cyclonic vortex laced with razor-sharp leaves before turning invisible and intangible. The tornado can send enemies flying, blow away their weaponry/equipment, and disorient enemies. *'Spin Attack:' While moving at high speeds Espio curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Espio curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: Espio performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Espio to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Espio transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Espio gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Espio can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Espio turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Espio essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Espio is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Espio the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Espio turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Espio can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Espio to move through water like a living torpedo. Gallery File:562928-espio001.png|Adventure Espio. File:Espio-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Forces Espio. File:Team Chaotix by Gunnar Nelson (Team Chaotix's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sega Category:Ninjas Category:Detectives Category:Animals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Air Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Plant Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Camouflage Users Category:Tier 5